Letters
by eragonus
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfic. It is the story of Chris Stanley. A boy who recently got powers he can't control and Raven comes to teach him how to. Then he is sent to H.I.V.E.
1. Prechapter

"Letters"

Just a few words can change everything. A sentence can change someone's life. One word can cause tremendous pain or joy. So what can a whole page do?...

"Dear Teen Titans,

This is Chris Stanley. I am from Springfield Missouri. Well the address is on the envelope. Anyway I guess I should stop droning. I am 15 and powers recently spawned inside of me. I saw this girl being picked on and I got angry. I stepped in the way and I don't really know what happened. I saw a brilliant green. The next thing I knew the boy attacking her was on the ground holding his gut. I didn't get in trouble because they said I never touched him. The girl thanked me but avoided me the next few days. The next day I found that when I got mad and punched in the air a brilliant green energy would fly off in the shape of my hand. When it hit it not only did the full damage of my punch but it added some of its own and it left a green bolt encircling the spot. The girl came back that day and told me she saw the energy fly of my hands when I fought. Well actually Kat said she saw me enveloped in green energy that flew at the boy every so often. Kat was the girl. Her name is Kathy Lindle. I call her Kat because it's quicker. Anyway my power is getting out of hand. On one can see it but Kat, the guy I fought, and me. Also I might want to tell you his name. He is Tucker Hoss. Aslo his veins seem to glow with a strange pinkish energy ever since that day. Anyway I am babbling. My power is getting out of my control and I don't know what to do. My friends started to be afraid of me. I got upset and now my dad has to buy a new T.V. It imploded with the energy. Also my hair has a green stripe down it that only Kat, Tucker, and I can see. I need help to control my powers anyway. I think they are connected to my emotions but I am not entirely sure. It was Kat's idea to send the letter. I hope this doesn't just go through some fan mail sorting squad who answers it and sends it back before you guys get to see it.

Sincerely,

Chris Stanley."

"Dear Chris Stanley,

This is Raven. I am of course one of the famous Teen Titans. I have needed a vacation for some time now. The others can get on without me I hope. We have all the known criminals of jump city under special lock down. For instance Plasma is kept sleeping so he doesn't change into that disgusting thing. I remember the last fight we had with him. B.B. got covered in it. It was so funny. Makes me almost wish I could let my emotions escape. Anyway I have decided that I am gonna go down there and help you train. I agree that it seems to be an emotion thing and I am perfectly suited to teach you to control your emotions. I remember when my power came to the surface. As with all Azarians it was at puberty. I got so angry at my father that I blew up half the house and then ran away. I taught myself to control my powers and then conquer my emotions. Then I escaped Azarath. Wait why am I telling you this? Well see you in a few weeks. Till then you should meditate daily. Just sit and calm letting everything around fade from existence. Maybe snap. Sometimes I have to chant to focus.

Your Mentor,

'Raven' "

... Thus were the words that would change his life for ever.

A/N Ok so this really isn't much a chapter. I am not sure whether to continue R&R If I get two t hat say they want to hear more I will prolly go on.


	2. First Impressions

"Letters" - First Impressions.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans nor do i own anyone that is originally from the show. Chris, Kat, and Tucker however are my own creations.

Chris sat on his bed starring at the papers. He was supposed to be doing homework but his mind was elsewhere. He just couldn't concentrate. The papers in his hand were black with gold trim. They had golden letters on them written in an exotic handwriting. The were from Raven Roth. A girl that was famous. He cherished the letters like the golden pen writing was made from the pure mineral. He was so excited. He had gotten the second this morning.

"Chris,

I will be there by 12:00

Raven Roth."

Was all the note had to say. It had appeared out of nowhere. Chris assumed it was with her power. He was waiting to see her. He had posters of all the Teen Titans on his wall. They were like idols now. Chris had dreamed, like most kids, of having powers at a young age. No one had ever expected it to happen ever though. He had recently acquired himself powers. He could shoot green bolts from his body that most didn't even see. Raven was coming to discuss the power with him.

He breathed in the sweet Saturday air. It was a beautiful day. Sun in the sky, No clouds. The type where the young kids ran around playing their little games. Chris smiled seeing a few kids running around outside his window. He looked over at his clock. "11:30." Resonated from his mouth with a sound of slight sadness. he had just checked it at 11:29 and 11:28 before that. His eyes traveled up the one visible pale leg behind the clock.

It molded into a blueish purple cloak. It was of a girl about Chris' age. She was stepping forward and had one arm out. Her face was hidden mostly in black. You could see lavender eyes and her mouth. The one arm that protruded from the cloak was covered in a black orb of energy. It had a long black sleeve sliding up it. The end of the sleeve was actually armor that shielded part of the girls hand. The cuff was purple and below her wrist.

He heard a knock at the door of his room. "Yes?" He asked. He had been staring at the poster for 15 minutes examining it. He was mostly in thought seeing through the slab of paper. He looked to the door waiting for the answer.

"Chris a girl is here to see you. She says she knows you but I've never seen her before. What should I do?" He heard his mothers voice through the door. He panicked slightly. He hadn't expected her so quickly. He shoved his homework in his bag.

"Send her up." He didn't hear footsteps for awhile and then smiled. He waited watching the door intently for any sign of movement. His heart was beating quickly. It stopped after a little while. No one came. He looked at the clock. Fifteen more minutes had passed and no one had come. What was going on? He was getting ready to investigate when he heard the handle turn. The door opened slowly and a girl peaked around the corner. Chris stared at her.

Her skin was rather pale. She was in jeans and a pink shirt. He blinked looking her over. Her eyes were a strange shade of purple. He lips highlighted by a light shade of lipstick. Even a little bit of light eye shadow. Chris was confused at who this was. Then he saw the hair. It was long and in a pony tail but he would know that shade of lavender hair anywhere. He blinked a few times. "Raven?" The girl smiled lightly and scratched at the pink sweater.

"Yes it's me. I am trying to not draw attention to myself. Now we are going ok? I had to talk to your mom. She said it was fine. You'll be living with me for a few weeks. Training." She walked forward. and grabbed his hand. He blinked and gulped feeling himself blush slightly. He had kinda liked her for awhile. A black shadow swooped them up. Everything around them was outlined in white. The outlines wavered till they became static against the black. Then they wavered into new shapes. The veil of black left them and he was in a new room. "This will be your room. You are henceforth being tested to become a Titan. Star was excited about the new friend and made you an outfit." She pointed to some clothes on the dresser. "I would suggest avoiding everything star makes though. Your T-comm is by the clothes. Robin has a message for you taped on it. Now excuse me as I change. If you peek your dead."

He blinked as she left. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind till she said something. He decided to read the message to occupy his time. He grabbed the T-comm and opened it. The item was like a compact. But instead of make up it had buttons. A little screen popped up. He pressed an icon of the screen that was labeled 'Messages.' He then clicked the first one. "Now running message. 'Welcome to the Titans.' By all the Titans." A few of the people popped up on the screen. "Welcome to the Teen Titans friend. I hope you like the traditional 'Friendship Stew' I made you." It was of course Starfire.

"Star how many times must we tell you to stop cooking. No one likes Tamaranian food, not even the Tamaranians." Beast Boy spoke up. Chris knew the four on the screen by heart. Starfire was from Tamaran. A planet somewhere far away. She was rather ditsy from her lack of knowledge. She kinda scared him. She had a nice body though. Everyone noticed that about her. It was also common knowledge that no one saw her body. Robin an her were an item and thought they hid it well. So she was massively forbidden grounds.

Beast Boy was a strange one as well. To start of he was green and furry. Also he had fangs. Most of all he was a vegetarian. For good reason too. He became animals. If he ate anything that was alive it would be like cannibalism. HE has been most the animals on the earth. Heck he has even been a T-Rex. "Guys hush we got to get back to the message." It was Robin.

Most called this on Boy Wonder. The title made sense. He looked like his was a nerd at first site. He was pretty small. However he was really built well. His body didn't show it but he can roll a fight with a giant 12' man made of rock. He was a master of many fighting styles and he played to win. He was quite an amazing kid. "Anyway were are here to tell you about your training. You will train with Raven till it is fit that you can control you power. Then I will train you on fighting." A big man woke up from the corner.

"We started yet?" It was Cyborg. He was part machine and part man. One of his arms could become a cannon that shot a big blue sonic beam. He did most the technical stuff actually. He was part machine himself so why shouldn't he make more machines? It was actually rumored that he made the machine part of himself.

"Yes Cy we did but it's pretty much over. You might as well go back to..." The message stopped while Robin was still talking. Chris switched to the next message. "Now running message. 'About your power.' By Robin." The message started. "Ok Chris. Batman, Cyborg, Raven, and I have been discussing your power. We have come to the conclusion that it is condensed emotions. Pure emotional energy. It makes no sense to me either. But Raven and Batman said it made perfect sense. Anyway you could see it because of course You know your emotions. Kat as you call her is probably just in tune with the feelings of those around her. The bully Tucker, As most know bullies just like the look of fear in the victims eyes. If they know fear they may know all emotions. That is just an idea though. It could be anything." The message ended and Chris looked up to see raven sitting on what was to be his bed.

"Ok well time to practice." She said not smiling. She was in her normal attire again. The girl stood leaving the room. Chris followed. He wasn't suited to train right now. At least not to him. He was wearing baggy pants that looked punk. They were black and green his favorite colors. Metal hung from them in random places. His shirt was black. Sneakers shot out from under the cuffs of the edges of his pant. His green eyes shot at her. He tightened his belt and walked with her. They made it too a field. "Ok here we fight. First though show me your power."

He blinked. He searched himself to find it but nothing happened. "Well?" He searched and tried again. Nothing. "I'm waiting." He said an impatient mocking tone. He searched again alittle angrier. He found something but couldn't connect it. "Just as I thought a waste of my time. Another wannabe pretending he had powers to meet one of us." He was getting angrier. He felt a barrier burst power flooding into him. He memorized the spot deep down where it came from to get to it later. "Show me something now or I'm leaving ok." He opened his eyes and they were a more vibrant green then before. He kicked along the ground.

A line of green followed his foot and shot off in in the shape of a small ball. Wind shot up around it sending dust into the air. Raven smiled. "Thought getting you angry would help." He blinked at her.

"What?" He calmed for a second then got angry. "You meant to make me angry!" He swung at her a bolt of energy flying. She encased it in energy mouthing her chant. She then threw the off to the side. His anger was unarmed. "You... You can see it?" She laughed.

"Of course I control my emotions. I see it brightly. It almost hurts my eyes. Your hair looks pretty interesting though." She smirked. "Now remember the origin of the power and tap into it. I will teach you to control emotions later first is to controlling it." He blinked.

"Ok..." He thought back to the spot. The well of energy in his chest. Right behind his heart. "I have found and memorized it." Raven smiled.

"Ok now create a sphere." He concentrated. Nothing. He thrust an open hand at the wall. A sphere flew at it. "Stop it!" He concentrated and the sphere slowed. It stopped right before the wall. "that's a good start. I need you to be able to create one without chucking it though. Try again." He blinked and thought of the other one being gone. It dissolved. He then tried to create another. It didn't work. He snapped and a really small sphere spun in the air. he concentrated on it throwing more energy on it making it grow. "Good." HE kept making it grow then tried to stop. It kept growing. It became enveloped in black. His connection with it ceased. Raven crushed it into nothingness. "Well at least you have potential. Let's go back in and get some lunch. You like pizza?" He blinked and walked with her.

"Raven its common knowledge you hate pizza." He looked at her. She smiled her small half smile.

"No it's common knowledge i don't like tofu. It's a rumor that i don't like pizza. I just don't like it around the others. B.B. and Cy start fighting over it." He blinked and got to the living room sitting. "You gotta call. I don't care what type you get. As long as it has no tofu or pineapple." She tossed him a piece of paper. "There's the number."

He called and ordered Pepperoni and Sausage. The pizza was delivered soon. They had sat in silence. She didn't want to read. He didn't want to sound stupid around someone famous. The ate in silence to. Afterwords they sat in silence till Chris finally broke the silence. "So you reading The Hitchhikers Guide to The Galaxy? I didn't know you liked Sci-Fi. I would expect Edgar Allen Poe or someone like that." Raven looked up at him.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told B.B. when he caught me with Star Wars books. If you know whats good for you you still don't know I like Sci-Fi. It's a little secret liking of mine. B.B. got me interested." She glared. "Now again. You didn't see or hear anything about me liking Sci-Fi."

A/N R&R Hope you like it


	3. Second Encounters

"Letters." – Second encounters.

Disclamer: I don't own the show or it's characters. Chris kat and tucker ish mine though.

It had been two weeks since Raven had come to train him. They had made no progress in the ten days she had been there. He could still make the energy and control it minorly, but not any better then before. They had learned he could only make so much though.

After he made too much, he would collaspe. He often woke up to find himself on the couch and Raven reading something. Then he would try o talk and find himself confused. Then he would have to go to his room and sleep again. Nothing eventful happened. Most of the time she was just telling him what to do and trying to train him.

He had gotten back home four days ago on a Friday. Lucky for him that had meant no school for two more days. Chris hated school. Nothing eventful ever happened there anyway. He had a few friends but they usually just sat in their groups and talked while he sat near them and watched. He wasn't sure they was really what he considered friends.

So here Chris found himself sitting at the lunch table poking at his food with the plastic fork. "Is this stuff legal to eat?" He asked looking up at his 'friends,' but as usual no one heard him. He looked past one of the kids at his table and saw Kat sitting by herself. She was always by herself. It was actually alittle weird how much she was alone.

"If your not eat that I can suggest a knuckle sandwhich." A voice rang behind Chris as his face was shove in the stuff the school called food. Chris rosed quickly stareing right at Tucker. Chris wiped the stuff from his face.

"Tucker leave me alone I don't want to fight." Chris' words drowned in a chorus of 'Fight!' made by his 'friends' and other kids who had crowded around them. Chris glared roughl as Tucker cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Don't use our powers Chris." Raven's words echoed in his head as he stared down Tucker. The noise of the crowd faded, as Tuckers muscles seemed to bulge bigger a faint pink glow eminating from his veins.

Tucker dashed forward to hit Chris. Chris tried dodgeing, but Tuckers muscles worked faster. Chris was knocked back into the air. He landed on a table. That was it he knew hes was gonna have to fight with his full strength.

Chris slowly rose cracking his jaw to disperse the pain. "That's it." He jumped off the table and dashed toward Tucker. Tucker brought up a fist to hit Chris. _I hope this works._ Chris thought. He accessed the well of energy hidden inside of him. He slid one hand along his forearm. Bring the forearm up he connected the energy with Tuckers fist. Throwing the fist to the side Chris threw a punch at him. Right before connection though he layered his knuckles with energy.

Tucker dodged easily, sending energy crashing into a bystander. Returning with a punch of his own. Chris caught the hand with an energy-enhanced palm. He tried for a right hook. Tucker brought up his arm making their forarms connect. Chris launched an energy attck before his motion stopped. The ball hit Tucker in the face.

Tucker flew to the side slidingto a halt at the principle's feet. "Mr. Hoss this is your third fight in today, and your luck is out. We can get you on this one. Mr. Stanley well this is new. Your second fight in three years. " The principle stared at them. "Follow me boys." Suddenly a girl screamed in pain.

"I'm gonna get you." The girl went to hit Kat who had obviously smacked her judging from the red mark on her face. "Mrs. Hoss leave Mrs. Lindle alone." Kat smirked at her and smacked her again with the principle looking. "Mrs. Lindle are you gonna make another fight break out this lunch peiod?"

"Yes I am." Kat said raising her hand to smack the girl a third time. She brought it down and the principle caught it. Everyone looked around. No one had seen him get there. Chris blinked ant the trial of blue that was sliding out of existence.

"None of that now Mrs. Lindle. Now you follow me too."

A/N R&R I hope you like it.


	4. Punishment?

"Letters." – Punishment?

Chris, Tucker and Kat walked down the hall following the principle. "Chris doesn't the school have a policy against dyeing ones hair?" Chris blinked at the principle while following it. He saw it. Raven had said only those in touch with feelings could see it. She had said that Tucker might see it because he loved the look of fear.

"Uh… maybe? I don't know I really don't read the manual." The principle turned and and looked down at him.

"The teachers read it to you when you get it."

"Oh so that's what there saying while I sleep. I wondered. It's been annoying me." Chris smiled brightly up as the Principle glared and turned around. They walked alittle bit longer before the principle turned into his office. He invited all three of them in.

"You all three have I.S.S. for the rest of the day and after that detention. Kat you are free to go." She walked to the door and then turned around with a puzzled expression. "It's room 220." The principle sat down and waited for her to leave. "Now gentlemen please set down." They did so. "Today is your last day at this school. You will be attending H.IV.E. Academy now." He smiled cruely. "I told the headmaster there about you and he was very pleased to accept you. He has agreed to pay tuition." Chris and Tucker blinked.

Chris looked down thinking. _H.I.V.E. Acadamy,_ He'd heard the name before. He stared at the ground thinking harder. It had closed down and resurted a few times. There had been rumors of the Teen Titans destroying it. Other rumors stated it was a training ground for super villians. Villain now there was an idea. Chris never thought of using his 'gift' for evil. It wouldn't be that hard. He was pretty good at pitching in baseball, so aiming wouldn't be a big deal.

Tucker was first to speak. "I heard rumors of that being a place they trained super villians. Besides Chris no one here has powers." The teacher vanished in a streak of blue now standing behind Tucker.

"Wrong. All of us do." He smiled pulling out the records. "You tranferred here four years ago. Before then you were a scrawny weakling. Your muscles are enhanced and it wasn't steriods. When you use your powers your veis pop out and start glowing pink. H.I.V.E. isn't a training ground for super villains. It's a place to guide young talents to take full advantage of their powers and take what they diserve." The principle smirked devilishly. "I am a recruiter for H.I.V.E. and regardless your feelings you're going. Now to room 220 you're dismissed."

Chris smiled. He might learn some more control here. They seemed to know what they were doing. He had only turned to the Titans because he knew no where else to go. He rose slowly and walked to the door. Tucker followed his example. "Ny the way. Nice hair." Chris smiled at Tucker's comment. He was just glad to be getting somewhere he knew people would understand.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't tell anyone what H.I.V.E. really is." The principle smiled gently to them waveing. They walked on to the I.S.S. room. It was a straight white room. Chris sat down at a table by Kat.

"Oh your finally here. I thought school might be over by the time you made it." She smiled softly. He sat there. A teacher brought over his backpack. "So what did he have to say to you guys that was so important?"

Chris smiled. "We won't be comeing here anymore." He waited for a second before continueing. "We are going to be attending H.I.V.E Academy." Kat blinked for awhile. She looked down at the table.

"Isn't that a super villian breeding ground?" She finally looked bck at him a few minutes later.

"No, it is an institution to teach young talented kids to control their powers, and live like a super-human should." He smiled to Kat.

Slowly she rose. She flung a hand at the door. The knob twisted under red energy. She walked through it marching away. A few minutes later she came back. "You lied to me." She sat down by Chris. "I was a villian school." She whispered to him. "Oh yeah, and I am gonna be attending." Chris blinked.

"How?"

"Telekinesis. I don't use it in public. I am not very good. I can atleast hit the dart board every time." She smiled shyly. "Besides now you have someone you know there."

Chris blinked. "You know you used to be a lot quieter." She giggled alittle. He sighed and put his head down waiting. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. He waited in his chair till the end of detention. When he finally got home he just went to bed.

A/N R&R I hope to post again soon. I have a lot of free time most days so yeah.


	5. Partners

"Letters." – Partners

Disclaimer: I didn't have one last time casue it only had self made characters. I don't own Teen titans but I do own Chris, Kat and Tucker.

Chris smiled arriving at a small building. It looked more like a warehouse then a school. Kat was there and so was Tucker. "You sure this is the right place?" Tucker spoke up after a bit of a silence.

"According to the map this is where it is." Chris knocked on the door. A small slit opened. Two little eyes stared back. A scrathy slightly annoying voice spoke from behind the door.

"Whats the password?"

"Globbersnickle." The door flew open. Four metal spider legs entered a backpack. A kid stood there. He looked no more then five. He spoke in the same voice though.

"Come with me you dorkwads." Chris, Tucker, and Kat followed him. He walked down a hallway made up of yellow hexagonal pieces. Chris looked around. He passed a few doors. All of them were black with yellow hexagonal doorknobs. They came to a fork in the hall. A person waited at each hall.

The young kid joined the new two. One was much taller and big. His muscles were huge. He had a Goatee and sideburns that went down past his chin alittle. "I'm Gizmo. The big one here is Mammoth, and that one is…" The kid was cut off by the third.

"I'm Jinx." She was about in the middle height between the two. Her hair was pink and up in two large spikes. Her eyes were also pink and slited like an angry cat's. Her skin was pas pale as moonlight. Chris stared. She was in most every since of the word hot. Her hand was outstretched toward him.

He shook the hand lightly. "Chris." The other two introduced themselves. Chris followed everyone. They were led down a few moor corridors.

The three spoke in turn. "We are the Alpha team. The elites here at H.I.V.E. We were the ones that infiltrated the Titans tower. We even beat them the first attack. The gargleheads beat us later though." Chris mostly paid attention to the movements of Jinx's skirt though. "Here we are, the headmaster's office. Time for you to meet Brother Blood."

The door opened and a man came out. He was tall with a short white beard. He stared at the kids. "I will pair you off each with a training partner. But first I must give you a shot. It is too let me know where my students are at all times. The honor among theives doesn't stop bathroom grafitti and m-80s in the tiolets." Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth each grabbed one of the three. Mammoth got Tucker. Gizmo's backpack grabbed Kat.

Jinx grabbed Chris pressing into his back. Chris breathed in. Brother blood injected the first two. "It doesn't hurt." Jinx whispered into Chris' ear. He waited for the sting. When it didn't come he sighed. Jinx let go. He let out his breath.

"Now follow them to the training ground and I will choose." Chris followed smiling. He was starting to like this place. He soon found himself at two double doors. "Her we are the gym." The doors opened and they were in a giant stadium. Chris blinked looking at the place. One whole wall was made of hexagons, not to mention the floor. They walked to the edge of the railing. A platform rose to meet them. Chris got on it. "Ok you first then." The platform lowered.

Chris stood at the bottom of the stadium. "You got one minute kid. Take out as many as possible." Jinx yelled down to him as Gizmo pressed some button on a pad.

"GO!" A voice rang out from no where. Chris stared out at the gym. Students had filed in to watch. Chris blinked. Two tiles rose up and barrels extended for under them. They strated fireing. Chris ran to the side letting the turrets follow. He jumped up on a wall and shoved off running between them.

"Pick up the pace Chris with that attitude you won't get more then 8." The turrets blew eachother up. A few pannels on the wall oppened making more turrets and a few driods came from the wall. Chris got it. It was a battle. He pulled out some energy. He wound up and chucked it at a drone. The thing exploded. Chris tossed a few more out destroying a few turrets and a couple drones.

Another drone grabed him from behind. Two more came up beside him. Guns extended from their hands. Chris snapped energy balls forming. He pokked on toward the driod and poured more energy through the link. The things head disentigrated. Its arms went limp and Chris wiggled free. He knocked the ball toward one of the two drones. He got behind it and kicked the ball back through the last as it formed shot. More drones came out joinig the before ones. He grabbed the ball.

He had a new idea. He slung it toward them. It ripped apart into a whip. He smiled. "Nice." He ripped it through a few of the drones. A couple turrets hit him in the back shocking him. He brough the whip around and into them. They fizzled from existence. He spun around getting the onslaught of drones. He dashed the whip up to knock back a few bullets from a turret high on the wall. Then fell down.

The drones spun in his vision closeing in around him. "Done." The voice rang out again. Chris looked up at them. He rose slowly. He walked back to the hexagon with a red up arrow painted by it. It rose taking him back to his friends.

"30 imprresive. Even more so since your powers came out only two weeks ago." Brother Blood smiled. "Who wants to train him. He needs help with aim, strength, acrobatics, and control." Jinx rose her hand in the crowd.

Gizmo and Mammoth snickered. "What? He shows talent." She shot them a glare. "Besides I can help him with all of those. Chris had decided he liked this place even more now. Tucker jumped down in the pit.

"Let's go." The gym reset itself. "Go!" Tucker ran forward to where the original turrets came up. A drone hit him in the back. He smiled. "Good it's random." He fought around punching and kicking the drones takeing two hits each. "Done." He came back up calmly.

"15." Brother blood stared. "Antbody up for helping him. He needs helps on strength, agility, and most likely homework." Everyone laughed and Mammoth spoke.

"I'll take him. I like his style. Plus I know all about strength." Tucker smiled. He walked over and stood by Mammoth. Chris watched as Kat stood on the platform.

"Go!" The tiles rose releasing to turrets and a drone. Red energy blocked the Turrets making them explode and tossing two tiles in the air. Energy surrounded them and made them hit the drone. An onslaught of drones and turrets formed. The turrets increased the number of tiles in the air. Kat used this to her advantage. "Done."

She rose made the tiles a set of stairs and climbed them up to Brother Blood. "60." He smirked. "Your powers came out six years ago. Anyone want to train her? She needs help with aim actually." One guys hand shot up.

"Psyche? You really want a partner? Wow." Kat went over to him waveing to Chris who just stared.

Jinx smiled. "I like her. She seems like she will make a great student." Chris nodded looking at her. "No I'll show you to your room." She stood up and walked out of the gym. Chris followed. She led him to two doors. "Yours is the left door and don't forget it." She smiled and waved.

A/N R&R I hopwe it's liked…


End file.
